


Not A Queen, But A King

by callietomyarizona



Series: Trans Regina Universe [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Self-Doubt, Trans Character, Transphobia, established swanqueen relationship, ftm character, mentions of self-harm and destructive behaviours (nothing too graphic), self-hate, transgender Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callietomyarizona/pseuds/callietomyarizona
Summary: Coming out is never a simple task, nor is it something you do just once. When a secret Regina has been keeping from everyone comes to light, this becomes quite clear.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Trans Regina Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904659
Comments: 24
Kudos: 72
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Chapter 1 - Emma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [King Eugene [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228494) by [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs). 



> Thank you to my cheerleader Paige, for helping bounce ideas off of her and also jajs for creating artwork!
> 
> I didn't have a beta reader so this is just proofed by me so excuse any errors!
> 
> Stay safe, and wear a damn mask!!!

**Chapter 1 – Emma**

* * *

_2 – 4 – 6 – 8. Who do we appreciate? People who use people's pronouns correctly; that's who._

* * *

Engrossed in her novel, Regina sits with her legs tucked up underneath her on the bed she shares with her wife, Emma. She revels in the time she can spend alone, as much as she loves her wife and their son, when she is by herself, she is able to take down her walls and be authentic.

Not dressed in her usual smart suits she is always seen wearing in public, she wears a loose-fitting blue checked, short sleeved shirt and straight legged black trousers; both of which hide the curves of her body she has been trained, since her teen years by her mother, to emphasise no matter how much she hated it. Even after being free of her mother's cruel clasp for a number of years, she knew it was expected of her to dress a certain way and couldn't face the comments she knew she would receive from the small town if she switched from her skirts, dresses and even her feminine pantsuits.

With hair tucked up under a beanie, something she would never admit to wearing as she thought looked incredibly stupid, that is of course unless it was to give the impression of short hair. She had purchased the hat, which was black and had a little rainbow across the front, online so no one in Storybrooke knew she had it and she intended to keep it that way.

Across her chest, helping to hide her feminine figure, she has wrapped bandages. Though it hurts her ribs at times and knows it is not a safe method of binding her chest, she feels that is preferable to her breasts distorting the shirt. Ideally, she would have a proper binder, or better yet; a flat chest. But for now, this will have to do. She can't risk anyone finding a binder but bandages she can hide in the first aid kit away from prying eyes. Binding her breasts is something she has been doing since they started budding when she was only eight years old, just when she was alone though. When puberty hit, she didn't understand what was going on apart from she wasn't looking like she expected to; like her father. When she asked him after a year or two after the onset of puberty, her father just looked at her sadly and said that she wouldn't get a beard or deep voice like him but would instead, develop like her mother. Hearing this news, Regina had just sobbed and jumped into her father's arms and from that moment on, she kept her thoughts and feelings to herself.

When Regina reached 13 years old, her mother found out that she was binding her chest and like everything she did that her mother found to be abhorrent, she was severely punished. After that, the dresses she was made to wear became even more womanly and revealing as she aged and all she could do to not be driven mad was repress what she was feeling.

As the Evil Queen, Regina still dressed over femininely in public, using her body to seduce and scare her subjects into submission, even if her body did not feel like her own. Free from her mother and her harsh ways, she would often spend evenings alone dressed in male clothes with her chest bound. To complete the look, she'd tie up her hair as best she could to give herself the impression that it was short. In a way, that made it easier to do the horrible things she did as she dissociated herself from the person who did those things, she was the boy who would spend evenings reading and learning to dance alone and the Evil Queen was someone else entirely.

Her concentration is disrupted by the sound of the bedroom door being opened and when she sees her wife walk into the room, all colour drains from her face and she panics. "What are you doing back early Emma?" Regina shouts, ripping the hat off her head and moving as quickly as she can under the duvet to hide her appearance from the blonde.

"David sent me home because it's been a quiet day" Emma responds "But more importantly, what on earth are you wearing? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?!" Her tone is playful and she is clearly joking, but Regina can't stop panicking.

Regina knows she can't spin a lie that Emma will believe, damn her wife and her special magic power of telling when people are lying. In that moment, she knew that her time was up and for the first time in her life, she would be telling someone the biggest secret of her life; a secret that she had told no one before.

"I'm... not your wife... I'm not a woman..." mumbles Regina, mouth half covered by the duvet and eyes unable to meet Emma's. "I'm... a man".

When Emma's face remains in a neutral expression as she remains silent for a few seconds as she processes the words that had just been spoken, Regina panics and wisps of purple smoke start to appear around her body as she prepares to teleport herself out of the room, far far away from everything.

"Wait" Emma calls out, reaching out to grab at Regina's arm "Please don't go". At her words, the smoke disappears and the blonde quickly engulfs her wife, no, her partner, in arms and pulls them close which causes the brunette to burst into tears and sob into Emma's shoulder.

"It's okay" Emma whispers, stroking the brunette's back to offer some comfort "It's all okay. I still love you, no matter who you are"

Once the tears have subsided, Regina looks up at Emma almost sheepishly, cheeks tinged with embarrassment. With their fingers entertained, both squeezing tightly, Regina whispers with a raspy voice "I've never said that out loud"

Tentatively, Emma speaks, not wanting to say something wrong and upset Regina, causing them to shut down and not elaborate any further. "So, you don't feel comfortable in your body?" All Regina can do is nod in response and Emma squeezes their hand to try and offer reassurance. "How long have you felt like this?"

"For as long as I can remember" they murmur, brown eyes not quite meeting green. "It wasn't something that was acceptable in the Enchanted Forrest and when Mother saw me behave in any way that was less than feminine, she would punish me by forcing me to wear exceedingly more feminine clothes, withhold my meals or she'd use magic on me to temporarily over emphasise my stupid feminine body just because she knew it made me uncomfortable. Plus, in the Enchanted Forest, a woman's body was often seen as all they had to offer to the world..."

The blonde reaches out and wipes away the tears that are falling down Regina's face "Hey" she says, her thumb brushing over their cheek "She can't hurt you now. Here in Storybrooke, you can be whoever you want to be, and I am going to love you just the same as I did yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that and well… you get the idea! You don't need to hide who you are anymore if you don't want to."

"I love you" Regina murmurs softly into Emma's warm embrace "I am so scared. I've been scared my whole life, told that I have to be the epitome of a perfect wife; I was groomed to be Queen since birth. How could I be queen if I didn't push all thoughts of who I actually am to the back of my mind?"

"You're not a queen anymore baby, you're our mayor and my partner and I love you so much" A soft kiss is placed on Regina's forehead. "So, I don't want to sound insensitive or come across as ignorant, but do you have a name that you'd prefer me to call you? And what pronouns would you like me to use?"

"He and him" Regina mumbles, a slight smile coming over their face though it is short lived with panic quickly setting in "But of course if that's too much then I'd much rather have neutral pronouns like they and them instead of female ones…"

"He and him it is" Emma says, a huge smile across her face. "Don't compromise anything trying to make people feel better. If your pronouns are he and him then that's what I will use. Though, I can't promise I won't mess up. But, I promise I'll do my best. If I use the wrong pronouns, please correct me. The last thing I want to do is to upset you or cause you any pain. You're my husband and I love you more than anything, though with the possible exception of Henry" Her voice is cheeky but the sentiment behind her words is clear and they cause even more tears to fall down Regina's face, like heavy rain in a storm. "Did I say something wrong?" This time it is Emma's turn for her face to have a look of panic set in across her face.

"No you didn't, Emma" Regina says, a huge smile plastered across his face "It's what you said that was so right, and what I've wanted to hear for so long... I've dreamed of it. You called me your husband and I never thought I'd ever hear someone utter those words."

"Well, my amazing husband" Emma says, peppering light kisses over her husband's face after each word "I promise that I will do whatever I can to make you feel loved and accepted because you're absolutely amazing, whether you're my wife or my husband. I love you just the same"

Before the words have barely left her mouth, Regina's lips crash onto Emma's, trying to express the love he feels towards the blonde in front of him as no words can get across the warmth he feels inside at this moment in time.

As their kiss comes to an end, their foreheads touch and fingers intertwine once more, Regina speaks up. "Eugene" he says, his voice no more than a whisper "That's the name I want to be known by"

"It's a lovely name" Emma responds, "Does it have any special meaning?"

"Well, my father's father was called Eugene, so it reminds me of my father. Plus, it means 'well born' or 'noble' so it has a similar meaning to Regina and in some weird way, I feel the need to please my mother which is wrong. But, I also know that my father would love for me to keep a name that has been passed through the family and can be shortened to Gino, Gene or something similar and I know that you particularly called me Gina, so I feel it'll make it easier…"

"Don't worry about making things easier for me, my handsome King, think about what name fits you. If that's your name, then that's what matters."

He blushes at her words, the smile unmoved from his face "I think it suits me rather well wouldn't you agree?"

"I think it suits you perfectly, Eugene"

He looks sheepishly at her, "Do you think that it's going to be too similar to Emma? We'll have the same initials…"

"That doesn't matter at all baby. All that matters is that you have a name that you like and feel comfortable with. I don't care if we have the initials, I just want you to be happy."

Wrapped up in Emma's arms once more, Eugene smiles, free from yet another weight that has been heavy on his shoulders his whole life. "I'm not usually one for sleeping during the day but having a nap wrapped in your arms sounds wonderful right now... Would you mind holding me? I know it's not very manly... But... I feel safe in your arms and I need that right now..."

"I'd love nothing more and there is nothing unmanly about wanting to be snuggled and held. I promise you. Are you okay?"

"I'm probably the best I've ever been; but I feel emotionally drained and I know we need to have a more in-depth discussion and I'll need my energy for that."

"Then sleep my King, I'll be here when you wake up. But we'll take any conversation at your pace. I won't rush you."

"I love you, my Knight" Eugene says, his voice already laced with sleep as he snuggles his face into the crook of Emma's neck, his arms wrapped around her as her arm pulls him closer.

With one last kiss to his forehead from his wife, Eugene falls asleep "I love you too" Emma says and stays awake to process what has just been shared.

Emma knows some things about transgender people as there was a trans woman who was incarcerated at the same time she was. They became friends and that helped Emma immensely with how she reacted to Gino's coming out. Unfortunately, her friend had a much longer sentence than Emma and they lost touch once Emma went to Storybrooke.

As she lies with Eugene in her arms, Emma thinks of the future and what it holds for them; their discussions about children they may have in the future, trips they planned to take and their dreams and aspirations for their lives together. Even though Regina is now Eugene, she can still see those options in their future. The fact that her wife is now her husband doesn't bother her, though it'll take some getting used to changing the pronouns and name. Who she loves is the same person and all Emma cares about is that the love of her life, her true love and soul mate is happy and living their life where they are honest and true to themself.

Thinking back on their relationship, Emma realises that there have been signs that her partner wasn't comfortable with being seen as female. All shampoo and shower gel that she'd ever seen or smelt on him had been of a neutral scent and she'd barely ever seen her spouse wear anything but pantsuits and even when he had deviated from his norm, there had always been a masculine element to the outfit. When they were home by themselves or in the privacy of their bedroom, Gino would opt for sports bras which he had claimed were for comfort, but Emma now realises they were for better chest compression without raising suspicions.

When they were intimate, whether it be making love, making out or fucking like animals, when Emma had called her spouse a 'good girl' she now understood the conflict she had seen in his eyes. She knew he loved being praised, especially when they were intimate, but it had always confused her why she saw confusion, but now she knew.

Her eyes wander to a photo of the two of them on their wedding day, both of them in white dresses, and feels bad that her husband is wearing a dress. It was the most wonderful day, but she can't help feeling bad for unknowingly making Gino feel uncomfortable in himself. "He must have been so much emotional pain" She thinks to herself, absentmindedly running her fingers up and down his back "He must have been suffering for so long but gave me the perfect wedding day because he loves me." And in that moment, Emma knew one thing she wanted to do when Eugene is more comfortable and confident in his body would be to hold another wedding ceremony where he can wear whatever he wants. She'd do anything to make her partner happy and she knows that this will be one thing among many that she can do to help him.

With her mind straightened out a bit, she lies back in the bed, resting her head on her pillow and closes her eyes. The sound of Eugene breathing peacefully is enough to lull her off to sleep with the person she loved most in the world in her arms.

* * *

The next thing either of them is aware of is Henry's voice coming through their bedroom door and his knuckles rapping on the hard wood, waking the pair from their peaceful slumber. However, they are both so comfy that neither of them wants to move. When he hears no response the first time, he calls again "Mums".

"Come in Henry" Emma says without thinking, her voice and mind heavy with sleep. Eugene's eyes open with panic as he hears the door start to open and pulls his hair out of the ponytail it was in and pulls the duvet up over his body and Emma's so only his head is on show and his masculine clothes are not. Emma notices his uneasiness and gives his hand a quick squeeze before Henry walks into the room.

"Are you guys alright? I was worried when I came home and you guys weren't downstairs like usual"

"Yeah, things have been quite busy recently, so we decided to take a quick nap. I must say that I do feel much better" Emma says with a sleepy smile and a yawn, before looking at the clock on her bedside table "No wonder I'm feeling so refreshed, we've been asleep for three hours" with a loving smile towards Eugene before getting up and stretching.

"What's for dinner" Henry asks with a cheeky grin.

Emma leans over and playfully swats her son "Of course that's why you came looking for us you, greedy little shit"

"Miss Swan" Eugene says in mock offence "Don't use that language, especially around our son"

"Muuuuuum" He feigns offence "I'm not a child anymore and I've heard much worse than that"

"Then maybe we should reevaluate who you are spending time with then hmmm?" Despite the serious tone, the smile on his face means Henry and Emma know he's playing with them. "Would you like me to go an make some dinner?"

"Yeah" Both blondes say in unison and they all laugh

"Lasagne?" Eugene offers, knowing that it's their favourite and despite cooking and general home making being seen as stereotypically feminine and a thing that only peasants did by her mother, he still loved it. The cleaning not so much but with cooking, that was another thing he found therapeutic and when he had people to cook for it was even better as when they enjoyed what he made, a warm, fuzzy feeling filled his body; as if he was floating on air.

Both blondes nod intensely, thoughts of delicious lasagne filling their minds. With Henry promising to have his homework completed by the time dinner will be ready, he rushes out of the room and Eugene bursts into tears. As soon as the first tear leaves his eyes, Emma engulfs him in her soothing embrace, her hand rubbing his back. "Hey, hey, hey. It's ok"

His chest heaves as he tries to get out his words "How can I tell Henry? It's yet another thing for him to hate me for; I'm just letting him down yet again." His sobs distorting his words.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of my love" Lips meet briefly in an innocent kiss "If this is who you are, then that's who you are. I love you regardless, and Henry will love you. Now I'm not sure how easy any pronoun adjusting will be for him, or him calling you something other than mum but we both know that kid and he's super accepting. He accepts that his family are characters from a book for heaven's sake! And if he finds it hard, I'll talk to him if needed."

"How do you always know what to say? I've only just told you and you're making everything a million times better. From what I've read online, many spouses struggle with their partner coming out like this. But not you, Emma Swan. You have to be so goddamn perfect and accept me with open arms, just as you do with everything else."

"Well, I'd be a shitty Saviour if I wasn't accepting and loving. I'm meant to bring everyone their happy endings or some crap like that so what kind of Saviour would I be if I didn't help you in any way I can to be yourself? Plus, you're my happy ending so I selfishly need you to be happy to make me happy" the playfulness in her voice and the mischievous glint in her eyes help his tears to stop falling and once again, Emma Swan helps to put a smile across his face.

"I love you" He says simply, kissing her before getting out of the bed and begrudgingly putting on what he refers to as his 'Regina Clothes'. Emma watches as he puts on a black lace bra followed by a navy shirt.

"Why don't you keep on the boxers?" She asks, before he puts his black lace underwear on. "They won't be noticeable through the black pair of trousers hanging over the chair.

He looks at her as if confused. "I've never worn them under my female clothes. It always scared me."

"It's just us and Henry here. I understand if you don't want to but if it'll make you feel more comfortable then go for it. Plus, from where I am, they shape your butt nicely." She winks before getting herself out of the bed, straightening out her bed head before playfully slapping his bum.

He blushes at her words and nods, feeling a new sense of self confidence before putting a pair of black trousers over his boxers. "Well damn boy" Emma smirks "Your arse is looking hella fine"

All he can do is stand still and his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red "Oh stop it you"

With one last hug before they go downstairs, he whispers "Please don't tell Henry yet, I'm not ready"

"I wouldn't dream of telling him. It's not my thing to tell him. Don't worry baby, I won't say a word" and with that, the two of them left the bedroom hand in hand as Eugene went to cook dinner and Emma went to catch up on paperwork before she upset a certain Mayor.

* * *

After a peaceful dinner with Henry and a film, Emma and Eugene sit on the sofa, crossed legged and facing each other.

"I'm scared" he whispers, his voice shaking. "But I know we need to discuss this… I don't want to keep it inside anymore… It hurts too much…"

"Take your time baby" Emma whispers, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. And with that touch, Eugene is filled with something resembling confidence.

"Where do I even start?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know what you want to do now?

"Um… I don't know…"

"Well… What would you like to change about… hmmm… I don't know… Errr… How about how do you want people to see you?"

"I want to be seen as a guy. But I'm afraid that people in Storybrooke won't understand. Especially amongst the upper classes, being what this world calls transgender, was frowned upon and was a thing that could get you shunned. Plus, everyone here still sees me as the Evil Queen. But back then I managed to disassociate myself from everything I did by putting on an act. Some evenings, I would dress in male clothes and be myself, as if the Evil Queen took over my body and mind and committed those acts. Not that I'm blaming my actions on that, I'm just trying to explain what is going on in my brain…"

"I understand what you mean and it's okay. You're not that person anymore; you've come so far and I'm so proud of you. We can explain things to people if need be and if anyone says anything rude, I won't hesitate to intervene if you need me too."

"I want to look like a man; be able to grow facial hair, have a deeper voice and above all, I want my chest flat. Sometimes, I look down at my chest and it takes all I can do to not risk using magic to change it."

"Why don't you use magic? To change parts of your body?"

"I did it once… When I was younger and my magic was blocked by my mother, somehow, I made my chest flat like a man's. I wasn't sure how I did it, but it made me so happy until my mother walked in on me, I'm assuming she could feel me use my magic, and she was so angry. As much as I tried to explain that I wasn't sure how I had done it, she wouldn't believe me and when she returned my breasts, they were at least two sizes bigger than they were before. For a week I was so depressed I couldn't eat, drink, sleep or do anything but cry until I had no more tears left…" Thinking back on that painful memory causes him to almost retreat back into himself, tears fall freely in big, heavy drops.

"That's horrible," Emma says in a soft voice. She knew Cora could be cruel, but she never thought about just how awful she was. "Come here baby." Within seconds, Gino is in his wife's loving embrace.

"That event has scared me from using magic to change my appearance like that again. I'm too scared she cursed me that if I use magic like that again it'll make my appearance appear more feminine and I can't go through that again…"

"Well, I won't make you try that. If you want, you can have surgery or start hormones, but I just want you to know that you don't have to have any for me to see you as a man. I know I've already said that I will try my best to use the correct pronouns and such but I need you to understand that if I mess up it is a habit, not me ignoring who you are."

"I want to start hormones and definitely want my chest flat. I don't know about the bottom half… I've done some research and I want to be one hundred percent sure before I do anything like that… A lot of surgery for um, down there…" he looks away embarrassed "doesn't make things… fully functional? And may result in a lack of feeling so I don't know what I want to do with that, but I feel if I don't; I'll be seen as less of a man…"

"Then, we can look into it, together if you want. And having a penis does not make you a man, just like having a vagina does not make you a woman. You will be no less of a man if you decide not to get bottom surgery; I promise. However, I do think that you need to talk to a therapist before you can get hormones and stuff like that. Did you have a thought of talking to Archie or someone outside of Storybrooke?"

"I'd rather not speak to Archie… It'll also be easier to talk to someone who doesn't know who I used to be, because there's no judgment there…"

"How about I can help you look and we try to find someone who will be right for you? Then you can start moving forwards in becoming comfortable in your body"

"I'd like that," he whispers, his body feeling warm and fuzzy with love.

With his head on Emma's chest, he listens to her heart and twiddles a soft curl of Emma's hair. Time passes, both of them just focusing on each other's breathing until the blonde starts to chuckle to herself.

"What?" Eugene asks but Emma just chuckles more. "Come on" He wines playfully.

"I just was wondering if I'm still your daddy?" She can barely get the words out over her laughter.

He blushes "You'll always be my daddy for as long as you want to be" He says with a wink.

"Oh baby, I'll be your daddy forever" She says, poking Gino in his sides which makes him giggle.

And with the mood lightened, they head up to bed and for the first time in his life, Eugene falls asleep with a smile on his face due to being one step closer to being finally himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Henry

**Chapter 2 - Henry**

* * *

_Your mind is like a parachute; it works better when it's open_

* * *

Two months had passed since Eugene came out to Emma and things had been going well between the two of them. When alone, Emma uses male pronouns and takes every opportunity to use his name, telling him what a good boy he is and calling him handsome at least twenty times a day. Her words make Eugene feel warm and fuzzy, a feeling he's not used to but can't wait for it to become a more regular occurrence.

As well as the male words to describe her husband, Emma helped Eugene to find some proper male clothes online. With Emma's help, he picked out some shirts, trousers, underwear, socks and a belt. Whilst waiting for them to arrive, Eugene could barely contain his excitement. So much so that Henry noticed the change in his mother (or more accurately his father) but no matter how much he asked and pestered both of his parents, neither of them would tell him. After they shut him down a few times, he gave up and was just happy to see his parents happy.

The two of them also went online and found some proper binders for Eugene to compress his chest with. Emma insisted that he couldn't use bandages any more as in her research, she found that bandages were bad for your ribs if used to give the appearance of a flat chest. By some miracle, both packages arrived at the same time and the second they were in his hands, Eugene poofed himself upstairs into the bedroom he shares with his wife and spent the remainder of his day before Henry came home from a friend's house with Emma.

He walked around the house with his chest flat, and much more comfortable in his binder than he had been with the bandages he'd previously used. He cooked lunch for the two of them, a simple cheese and vegetable omelette with the promise of lasagna later for dinner when Henry returns.

One evening, after the two of them spent an evening drinking at the Rabbit Hole, Eugene is tipsy. "I just wish I could be myself in public. I know how much you like me in revealing and feminine clothes, but I hate it. Every time I interact with people in this town, I'm pretending even more than before that I'm someone I'm not…"

"Firstly, I may have liked you in certain clothes but that was before how uncomfortable they made you. I like you in what gives you confidence and honestly, even after the few months since you came out to me, it's been weird seeing you in female clothes. As I said a couple of months ago; all I want is for you to be able to live as yourself and be happy." She's interrupted by a soft kiss on her lips "You can tell people if and when you want to, and I'll be behind you no matter what."

He thinks and Emma can see the cogs in his brain visibly turning and just lets him work out what he's going to say next. After a couple of minutes lost in thought, he speaks up. "I want to tell Henry. Tomorrow. I don't want to live hidden away any more and telling Henry is the next step to being authentic."

"If you still feel the same way tomorrow, when your body isn't under the influence of alcohol, then you can tell him. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

He yawns, the alcohol making him tired now instead of giggly "Ok, my sweet Emma. But I doubt I'll change my mind. I've been thinking of this for a while now." And with that he places a wet kiss on Emma's lips and places his head on the blonde's left breast before shutting his eyes and falling asleep, Emma quickly following.

* * *

The midmorning light streaming through the curtains hits Eugene on the face and he drowsily opens his eyes before closing them quickly in reaction to the bright light. Though he didn't drink enough last night to make him drunk, just tipsy, it still feels as if a heavy metal band is throwing a concert on the inside of his head. He groans and stretches his body out then rolls over and wraps his arms around his wife, becoming the big spoon for once.

Though his chest is pressed against the blonde's back, only their t-shirts between their skin, he doesn't feel uncomfortable for once and he is appreciating the feeling of his wife in his arms as well as the closeness they now share. He moves the hem of Emma's sleepshirt up a bit, allowing his fingers to lazily run over her creamy skin, fingertips skimming over her abdominal muscles.

After a few minutes go by before he knows they have to get up. He needs to talk to Henry and that won't get done if they're still in bed, regardless of how comfortable he is. "Wake up" He whispers, shaking Emma who just grunts in her sleep and pulls the duvet over herself, completely dead to the world. "Oh no you don't" he mutters under his breath before ripping the duvet away from the blonde's vice like grip.

"Hey" she groggily protests as her body temperature suddenly plummeting as her body is exposed to the cold bedroom air. Hands blindly reach for the duvet to pull it back up but stop when Eugene jumps on top of her and presses his lips onto her rose coloured ones.

"Ok, well this was unexpected but a much better way to wake up" Emma says after the kiss breaks "But, you really didn't need to pull the duvet off, that really was evil"

"You don't know how evil I am baby" he says, his voice low and sultry before reconnecting their lips. This kiss starts off slow and soft, almost tentative and just as it becomes more passionate, lips being sucked and nipped until they hear a knock at the door which forces their lips to detach; the kiss over almost as quickly as it started. Both of them groan quietly as Henry's voice once again comes through their bedroom door, quickly jumping apart so they aren't in an inappropriate position when their son walks in.

"Mums?" He calls, knocking again.

"It's okay Kid, we're awake so you can come in" Emma calls.

Opening the door, Henry comes in with a smile on his face "Can I go to Violet's house? I promise I've done all my homework."

"You can go" Eugene says as a big smile appears on his son's face "As long as you're back before dinner. I need to have a chat with you." The smile drops from his face and a look of panic replaces it.

"Have I done something wrong?" Fear clear in his voice.

"Of course not my prince. You've done absolutely nothing wrong. Unless you have something you need to tell me?"

He laughs, relaxed by the words. "Is everything okay then?"

"Everything is fine Henry, there is no need to worry. Now, when are you expected to be at Violets?"

"In about an hour so I'd better go and have a shower and get myself changed."

"Ooh, trying to impress her" Emma jokes which results in Henry sticking out his tongue and leaving the room.

Once the door is shut, Eugene wraps himself in Emma's strong embrace and smiles nervously. "I'm scared," he admits.

"I know baby, but I'm sure everything will go well. You know our son, he's amazingly open minded and accepting."

"Can I tell you more about before you knew? Times in the Enchanted Forest and even some here in Storybrooke?" He plays with a curl of blonde hair, twisting it around his fingers.

"Of course baby. You can tell me anything" and with a soft press of her lips against his forehead, she settles back into the bed with her husband in her arms and listens to him as he talks, one hand stroking his hair as he does so.

"As I told you before, when I was Queen and I'd have some evenings alone I'd dress up in male clothes. But sometimes I would venture outside into the nearby villages with my chest flattened and I'd wear a cap, so my hair appeared short. Because I have magic, I would poof myself far enough away that it would be unlikely that I'd be recognised. I wouldn't do much, just be myself, without the pretence of royalty.

On about my fifth or sixth trip out of the palace I had some of the nicest bread I've ever eaten in my life. Usually on my excursions, I'd find a local inn and spend a night or two there but, on this occasion, they were all full. At the local pub I met the baker and his wife, and we got talking and they offered me a room in their house above the bakery. In return for letting me stay, I helped them to bake though before that, I'd never baked or even set foot in a kitchen as it was seen as improper by my mother." He pauses and chuckles, remembering how terrible he had been at first, unsure of what anything was or what to do. "But after two days, I'd managed to improve so much and they treated me like a close friend they'd known for years. Before I said my goodbyes, they said that if I was to ever be back in the area that I was more than welcome to stay with them again.

It took a few months until I had a chance to return to the village but when I did, I was welcomed with a hug from Beatrix and a strong handshake from Geoffrey. Like the last time, I helped them bake and got a chance to experience being normal and it felt so good. From then on, every month or two I would poof myself to the outskirts of the village and walk in to stay with them. One day, I met their daughter, Mabel, and she gave me another reason to keep visiting. She'd been staying at an Aunt's to help with her sewing business and when I first saw her, I became infatuated, which her parents loved to tease me about when they noticed how I would act around her. Apparently, I would have made the perfect husband for her by her parents' standards and with their blessing, we would court." He pauses, looking at Emma to gauge her reaction. The blonde just sits, smiling at her partner, allowing him to speak.

"Every time I would visit, we would spend time together and it was like having the relationship I had wanted and dreamed of having with Daniel. We kissed a few times and one night after we had had a picnic, things started to… um… well, they started to heat up and I had to stop things before they went too far. Mabel panicked, afraid that I wasn't attracted to her and I knew I had to tell her. So, I did. I didn't tell her that I was the so-called Evil Queen, but I did tell her that I wasn't born a man. And do you know what she did?" Emma shakes her head, her hand still stroking Gino's hair in small, gentle strokes. "Well, she took my face in her hands and kissed my forehead and said that I was still a man to her. We were never intimate, sexually I mean, other than kisses and a few over the clothes touches but we deeply cared for each other, loved each other even. She promised that she'd wait until I was ready for sex, that our relationship wasn't defined by it.

We courted for many months, and I was the happiest I'd been since Daniel. Our visits increased until I was visiting her every weekend. One night, we got drunk and I let slip about my real identity as she always asked what I did for a job as she never believed my cover of working on a ship. At first, she was shocked, horrified even. But after I broke down and apologised repeatedly, her eyes softened, and she said that it was okay. She asked me questions and I answered them, telling her about everything in my life. Once I had finished, she said that it was all okay and none of it mattered to her. Obviously, she didn't like the Evil Queen, but she knew that really wasn't who I was."

Tears stream freely down his face as he finishes his story but the look on his face is one of pure embarrassment, as if he is ashamed by his tears. Emma wipes them away, kissing his cheeks "It's okay baby, you don't need to be afraid to cry, especially around me."

"I just haven't thought about the three of them for a while… It hurts to think back to that time in my life."

"Did Mabel and her parents not come over in the curse?"

All Eugene can do is cry even more at her words "They were all killed, about a month before I cast the curse… There was a battle in their village and because of it they died… All three of them… And it's all because of me… The next time I went to the village, I found her body alongside her parents and I broke down… I tried everything in my power I could to bring them back to me, but my magic wouldn't work. I didn't have healing magic then, let alone the ability to bring back the dead…"

Emma doesn't know what to say so she just continues to hug her husband, offering him what comfort she can as she whispers soothing and loving words into his ear. Though she speaks no words, her actions seem to calm Eugene and his tears subside slightly.

"I never got to tell her parents either… We planned to tell them together the next time I was there but obviously that never happened… I never got to tell them all how much they meant to me… I still had my father who loved me but even he was scared of me. Though Geoffrey and Beatrix never knew who I really was, they treated me as though I was their son. My time with them didn't last long, but when I was with them all, it was the first time I could be myself almost completely. I almost named Henry after Geoffrey but it didn't fit with Henry Daniel but when I cast the curse, I made sure to make my middle name Beatrix so part of them was always with me."

"Why didn't you start living as a man when you cast the curse?"

"So many reasons my Knight… For starters, I was convinced it was my being transgender that had them killed for a while as most people in the village survived, so again, I repressed how I was feeling. I also didn't want people to know when the curse broke… I couldn't face that part of my life being ridiculed along with the rest of me…"

"And now?"

"And now I'm ready. I'm done hiding and living in fear. It started with telling you, next is Henry and then I take it from there. With you and Henry by my side, I'm strong enough to deal with whatever comes my way.

* * *

Henry sat in front of Eugene, both on the sofa. He decided that it was better for him to talk to their son alone, but Emma was upstairs in the office just in case he got too overwhelmed and had to take a breather. Henry was worried about what he was about to be told as he could visibly see how nervous his adoptive parent was.

"What's wrong mum? I know you said I wasn't in trouble and that everything is okay but I'm worried."

Eugene clasps his son's hand "I just need to tell you something, my little prince. It's hard for me to say though as it's a part of my life that I've repressed and kept hidden from everyone in my life apart from two people. One of them is your mother and I only told her a couple of months ago…"

"Who is the other person?"

"Someone back in the Enchanted Forest…" His face falls as he thinks of Mabel for the second time that day and how much he misses her.

Henry just watches his parents, not wanting to push them and make them upset. A few moments pass and the teenager squeezes the tan hand in his reassurance "It's okay mum, you can tell me anything. I'll always love you"

"My sweet boy, I love you too." He pauses, takes a deep breath before continuing, making sure to look at him in his soulful, hazel eyes. "Do you know what being transgender means?"

Henry is slightly taken aback but nods "That's when you're born as a man or woman but don't feel like you aren't what you were born as?"

"That's correct, Henry. Well… I'm transgender… I'm not a woman… I may be one biologically, but I identify as male…" His voice quivers, nerves bubbling up inside his body.

"Like what Jazz says?" He asks, remembering a documentary he'd seen online a couple of years ago.

"Who is Jazz?"

"She's a girl in Florida who was born a boy but lives as a girl. From what I remember, she came out young and says she has a girl brain but a boy body. So, you have a boy brain and a girl body?"

"That's a good way of explaining it, sweetie." Before he can get another word out, Henry throws himself around his parent's neck, embracing them so hard that he almost stopped Eugene from breathing. Eugene however, didn't care and returned the hug and once again, tears fell down his cheeks as he releases all the fears about coming out to Henry that he'd been feeling since he came out to Emma.

"So… Do I call you dad?" His son asks, his voice full of innocence, unaware of just how much his words mean to his dad.

"I'd really like that, but only if it's alright with you."

"I'd do anything to make you happy, dad." The smile that spreads across Eugene's face is so wide that Henry couldn't help but smile back.

Eugene wiped the tears from his face with a tissue before handing one to his son as soon as he notices the tear stains on his face. "Do you have anything you want to ask me? I can imagine you have a lot of questions…"

He thinks for a moment, ordering his thoughts before speaking "Have you chosen another name that you're going to use?"

"Eugene."

"I like it. I think it suits you." Henry smiles "Does Ma know?"

"Yes she does and she has been calling me that in private since I came out to her. She's also been using male pronouns and words when referring to me when we've been alone."

Before asking his next question, Henry wraps himself up in his father's embrace, his head resting on the darker brunette's shoulder. "How long have you known that you weren't female?"

"For as long as I can remember, I felt uncomfortable with what I had to do. Things like etiquette lessons, being trained to be queen; that sort of thing. I'd much rather have been hunting, shooting and riding. Because I was kept alone for my childhood, without any friends my age, I never really understood the difference between men and women and why I wasn't allowed to do the things my father would do."

"But you can be a girl and like riding, shooting and stuff like that… I don't understand…" His words are tentative, but Eugene just tightens his hold on him and kisses his unruly brown hair.

"I know girls can like those things but it's deeper than that. It's hard to explain… but when my body changed because of puberty I couldn't stand it. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but I knew I wanted to look more like my father than my mother. I wanted to grow up and be strong like the heroes in the books I read about and have a face with stubble like them…

I didn't know what transgender was until I was married to Leopold. One evening when I was taking a late-night walk, I overheard two of the servants talking about it. It was only then that something in me clicked. Why I was uncomfortable with my body, my role that I was forced to undertake, and everything just made sense."

"Couldn't you tell anyone?"

"It was really uncommon for someone to be transgender back in the Enchanted Forest… Well, out anyway. I have no idea how many people were living in secret. So, I lived in fear and repressed my feelings…"

Henry, with no more questions currently on his mind simply says "I love you, dad. I love you so much."

"I love you too my sweet prince"

Emma knocks on the door, half an hour after she left Eugene and Henry to talk, as was planned before their talk. "Is everything alright in here?"

"Everything's fine Ma, Dad and I are just having a nice hug. You can come and join us if you want!"

She looks at Eugene, taking in the smile on his face at their son's words, before sitting on the other side of Henry and wrapping her arms around both of them. "My boys" She says, all three of them now smiling.

"I just want to say that if I call you mum or anything similar, I don't want to hurt you, it's just a habit."

"I know my sweet boy. You're really like your mother, that's what she said to me too. I love you both so much. I was so worried that if I ever told you who I was that you'd hate me… I'm so lucky to have you both in my life. You're both my happy ending and everything I've been through has been worth it, just to have you two in my life."


	3. Chapter 3 - Shower

**Chapter 3 – Shower**

* * *

_"Mirror, mirror, can't you see? What you show is killing me"_

* * *

A month after coming out to Henry, Eugene had felt yet another weight lifted off his chest. Around the house he smiled more, as a result of Emma freely calling him Eugene, Henry calling him dad. Both of them occasionally slipped up, Henry more than Emma as she'd had longer to get used to using male pronouns and words, but with either made a mistake they corrected themselves when they realised. Another thing which helped Eugene to smile was being able to dress how he wanted around the whole house, instead of just in his bedroom.

It was a cold Saturday morning and after a pleasant breakfast with his wife and son, Eugene could hear Emma in the shower, humming a tune he didn't recognise but appreciated none the less. Despite the chilly and dreary weather outside, he was feeling the best he had done in weeks. So, missing the intimate contact with his wife, he headed off to the shower; apprehensive but determined.

"Emma?" he calls through the wood of the bathroom, but Emma doesn't hear him over her humming and the sound of the water hitting her naked body. When he calls again and gets no response, he opens the door and briefly takes in the curves of his wife he can see through the frosted glass. He says her name again and chuckles at her lack of response as Emma is clearly in her own little world. "Emma?" He taps her shoulder and his wife jumps in shock "Would you like some company in here?"

Emma, shocked at his words, nods rapidly which sprays water from her body all over Eugene and his clothes. As he slowly takes off his clothes, the blonde is unsure of where to look so just starts awkwardly straightening up the shower. In his binder and boxers, he taps Emma's shoulder once more to recapture his attention "I don't want to have sex" He rushes out, clearly more nervous than when he walked into the bathroom.

"Then that's okay. What did you want to do? Wash ourselves? Wash each other? I shower and you watch me?" Emma's hand brushes Eugene's arm gently, to ease his nerves.

"I wanted to wash each other, like we used to… I miss your contact… Your hands on me… But now I've completely let down all my walls it's harder. But I really want to do this."

"Can we use the special apple soap?" Emma enquires with almost childlike joy. He nods and she rushes to get it out of its box as he takes off the remainder of his clothes.

For the first time since his coming out three months ago, he is completely naked in front of his wife. Though they had been naked in front of each other many times before, for him, it felt like the first time all over again. All his walls down, and now, he was completely exposed. "Can I wash you first?" His voice is quiet and trembles slightly as he speaks, Emma just smiles and hands him the bar of soap.

He turns her around, so the blonde's back is facing him, and starts on her musculature yet surprisingly soft shoulders, making small circles with the bar of soap. A wave of pleasure rushes through Emma as her husband's fingers touch her skin. She closes her eyes, just focusing on his fingers working their magic. Moving his hands and the soap to her back, he makes delicate touches as he skims his fingertips over her creamy skin. As he works the soap into her skin, creating lots of sweet apple scented bubbles, his fingers work in a massaging fashion which eases the muscles in the blonde's back. Emma moans slightly at his touches, though not a moan of a sexual nature and he knows that. There is nothing sexual about this shower, despite the nudity, instead; it is a shower of reconnecting.

His actions continue in silence, his fingers dancing over her skin as they move down his wife's body, the only sound is the warm water hitting their naked skin. On his way down, he deliberately avoids Emma's breasts which Emma notices but doesn't say anything about. He bends over as caramel digits stroke down creamy abdominal muscles before kissing each freckle, scar and stretchmark on the smooth and soapy skin. With each kiss, Emma's smile grows wider and wider as Eugene's soft lips pepper her skin. She's often felt insecure about the marks on her skin as she thought them to be ugly, but when her partner takes the time to show that they don't bother him and that he loves them, she hates them a little less with each kiss.

Once he's finished washing Emma's body, having avoided her breasts, bottom and vagina, she puts the apple soap away and takes out the shampoo and conditioner. Emma reaches out and squeezes his hand softly and they both smile at each other. No words are needed between them to convey what each of them was feeling.

Emma loves the intimacy that showering together provides, but especially when he washes her hair. Growing up, no one took the time to wash her hair with care; they always pulled at her blonde locks and ripped out chunks of hair as they did so. The first time Eugene washed her hair, she'd almost been trembling with nerves but when Eugene's fingers ran through her hair to massage in the shampoo, she'd relaxed into his actions and had revelled in having him wash her hair ever since. Sometimes even got him to do it at times when he didn't join her in the shower or when she was in the bath.

The scent of raspberries fills the air, accompanying the apple scent, as his nimble fingers start moving on her scalp, massaging the shampoo into her hair. As it lathered up, Emma basked in the warm, fuzzy feeling that she could feel in her heart started to spread through her body and was surprised that she hadn't started glowing with how content she felt in the moment.

One of Eugene's favourite things to show his wife he loves her is to wash her hair. To see Emma so relaxed and with her barriers lowered was a pleasure to see. He loved to play with her hair, plaiting it or twisting it between her fingers, which happens more frequently when he is anxious. When they sat on the sofa in the evenings, or when they were reading in bed, he'd been playing with Emma's soft blonde curls more than usual since coming out as his levels of anxiety were constantly higher.

No matter how much he tried to prepare for Emma's hands on his naked skin, he still jumped at her touch. Her first touch on his skin (though even just on his shoulder) felt foreign, yet like coming home all at the same time. "Hey, it's okay. I can stop if you don't want to do this."

"I do want this. So much. I'm just scared… All my walls are down, and I've never felt so exposed…" His eyes don't meet hers, but she doesn't push him. Instead, she takes a small step back to allow him to feel a bit more in control of the situation.

A few seconds pass before Eugene puts the bar of soap in Emma's hand, before pulling the hand towards her and gently placing it back on his shoulder. He gives her a small smile, to not just reassure her, but himself. Then, turning around, Emma's hand still on his shoulder, he takes a deep breath and allows her to start washing him.

As the blonde's hands start massaging the soap into his skin, he begins to relax. Emma takes her time, as to not spook her husband, slowly working around his shoulders then down his back. Her hands tentatively moved round to his butt, lightly rubbing the soap into his skin.

He doesn't jump at her soft movements, which gives Emma confirmation that he isn't regretting their shower. Emma loves her husband's butt; it was one of the first things she noticed about the brunette when they first met. A moan so silent passes Eugene's lips but Emma decides not to comment, just giving him a playful pat on his behind before moving her hands round to the slight swell of his stomach.

Tentatively, her hands move delicately upwards towards his chest. Every time her hands made their way upwards, they would dip back down slightly to allow him to get comfortable with her hands in intimate areas again. When her fingers brush lightly over the curve of his breasts, Eugene takes a sharp intake of breath which causes Emma to drop her hands instantly. "I'm sorry, Gino. I should have asked".

Although Emma's hand was no longer on his skin, he stepped forwards to create a more of a gap between them to calm himself down. Anxiety rushed through his body, like a race car around a track and without the warmth of the water on his body, he began to shiver. "I-I thought I could do it. I was ready to before I got in the shower but as soon as you touched me on my… you touched me there… my brain just told me to stop."

"Did you want to leave you alone for a bit?"

"No" He rushes out, practically tripping over his words "Just give me a minute. I want to do this. I can do this."

"Did you want to take a breather? You can always wash me again if you want to. I definitely won't complain." She winks cheekily before offering him the soap once again.

He takes the soap and starts making small soapy circles on Emma's back, the repetition helping to calm his racing heart. Gradually, his circles get bigger and bigger until he's covering her entire back with one motion. His hands wander slightly, stopping when they reach Emma's stomach. Emma nods her head ever so slightly to give him a go ahead before he starts to lightly massage it with the soap.

He hates feeling as if he's back in the beginning of their relationship; apprehensive about touching Emma due to his own insecurities which Emma mistook for hesitation due to his time being married to the king. That time had been traumatising but, like his time as the 'Evil Queen', he disassociated from it. He still sometimes suffers from nightmares as his time as the king's wife, but Emma thinks it is due to him repressing a lot of events from his life; especially due to him only experiencing these nightmares when he is particularly stressed and he lets his guard down.

As quickly as those thoughts entered his head, he shakes them from his mind. Now is not the time to think of the past. Now is the time to focus on the present and the present is being in the shower with his beautiful wife who is incredibly naked and soft to his touch.

Hands tenderly slip up to Emma's breasts and he begins to massage them lightly. He can feel the blonde's nipples harden against the palms of his hands and a small moan catches in her throat, which causes to smile and gain confidence in his actions and they become bolder and his actions become more self-assured.

Wanting to make Emma feel good, but not wanting to continue this any further, he starts to massage her back; starting at the bottom and working his way up. Emma throws her head back and moans sensually as he works out some of the kinks in her back. His thumbs move in strong, small circles as the rest of his fingers work on the area around his collar bones.

When the blonde presses her bottom against his crotch, he too starts to moan, although he suppresses his. His eyes close as Emma moves her hips in small circles, as a wave of pleasure shoots through his body.

When he feels Emma starting to turn and he instantly panics and before she can look at his body, pulls him into a hug. The wave of dysphoria he is experiencing is almost overwhelming, but he buries his head in the crook of Emma's neck, eyes tight shut as the water drips down his face. "I don't think I can have you touch me on my chest" he whispers, hoping Emma can hear him over the water that is raining down on them both. "Not today anyway."

"That's completely my find, my handsome King" Emma whispers back, stroking his hair softly "Did you want to get out? We can dry off, go and watch some Catfish? I'll even make you some snacks and a drink, and I promise not to burn down the house!"

Eugene agrees and they get out of the shower and although they dry themselves off, he feels the shower has been a success. There had been a barrier between them since his coming out which feel like it had been broken down; like he was closer to being true to himself around Emma.

* * *

A few minutes being sat downstairs and cuddled up under a blanket watching Catfish, Eugene bursts into tears.

"What's wrong handsome?" Emma says, pausing Catfish, and turning to face her husband.

"I just… I don't think I can do this anymore…"

"Do what baby?"

"Anything. I just want to crawl out of my body… It's making me feel like I need to scream and rip it from my body. It's just not who I am." His face is now red and blotchy as tears stream down his face in large droplets of water. "It'll never go away and I'm going to be stuck like this forever. I just don't want to be here anymore… I just… don't want to be here any—"

"No." Emma quickly says, "No. No. No. You're not going to do anything like that. I promise you, that is not the answer."

"But… I've repressed everything for so long and now it's in the front of my mind constantly and I just feel awful. It'd just be easier for everyone if I wasn't here. That way, I don't have to disappoint anyone."

"You're not disappointing anyone—"

"I'm disappointing everyone. I'm not who they think I am, and I've lied to everyone my whole life."

"But you're not a disappointment, I promise you. What can I do?"

"Just" he chokes and sobs "let me die. Then it'll be over"

"I'm not going to do that Gino. I'm never going to let that happen."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, Catfish still playing in the background. Emma's strong arms were wrapped around Eugene, keeping him close. Her hand slowly rubs up and down his back in small, soothing motions. Slowly, his tears begin to subside, and he feels less like he is going to be sick as a result of his crying.

Emma's embrace had always given him a sense of calm and belonging, particularly when he felt out of control, when he was going to harm himself or do something reckless such as try to kill himself or get black out drunk.

He shuts his eyes, with his head on her breast and intertwines his fingers with Emma's fingers. Emma squeezes his hand, an action which he returns. This was their way of communicating without words, allowing them to check in with the other one. Eugene focuses on taking deep breaths and slowing his heart rate.

When the blonde can feel his breathing returning to normal, she waits a few more minutes, absentmindedly drawing shapes on his back.

"Where did this come from, baby?"

"I think the shower just overwhelmed me and I've been managing to keep my emotions under control for a while but then, the dam just broke… Plus… I've been feeling like I do before my time of the month… I don't think I can deal with that, especially now I'm not hiding and compartmentalising part of who I am. I'm scared."

Emma pulls her husband closer and whispers into his ear, her hand stoking his hair as she talks softly. "Oh baby. You know that having a period, or anything like that does not make you any less of a man."

"But I can't go and get sanitary products without being reminded that periods are for women. It's how they are advertised, packaged; everything. And not to mention that lots of people got offended when one brand took off the woman symbol off their packaging. It wasn't even to make it more inclusive really, and it's not even like it was noticeable. But people said such mean things about how people can't not be women and have periods, and that having a period or having a child are defining parts of being a woman. What about people who can't have children? Or don't want children? Or don't have periods due to hysterectomies for any reason, such as chronic illnesses like endometriosis, or illnesses like polycystic ovary syndrome which can cause someone not to have periods, or for any other number of reasons. That doesn't make anyone less of a woman because of those things. I know that having a period does not make me a women. I know who I am, and a period will not change that. But it makes me feel less of a man and I hate that." He pauses to take a breath before continuing, Emma's hand still clasped in his. "I wish I could just take the pill every day and not have to worry about it, but I tried that, and it made me gain weight and my chest got bigger and made my dysphoria worse. It also caused me to have migraines which left me unable to work. The coil, same issue minus the migraines. The implant made me feel sick and gave me awful mood swings. It's probably because of my mother and her stupid magic to make me be more of a 'woman' in her eyes."

Emma sits, stunned at the information she's just been told. "What can I do to help, Eugene? How can I make this slightly better?"

"I don't know… I think I'll need you to just remind me that I'm still a man; I tend to forget that when it happens…"

"I will always remind you that you're the most handsome man in the world" Emma presses a tender kiss to his forehead. "Maybe after Henry though" She laughs, and Eugene playfully swats at her.

"You're mean Emma Swan. But I love you."

"Excuse me, I think you'll find it's Swan-Mills."

"Sometimes, I wonder why I married you."

"Because, I'm a great lay, I give good hugs oh and I pushed our son out of my body without any pain killers?"

A weight has been lifted from Eugene's shoulders and playful banter with Emma is just what he needed. He kisses the hand he's holding and snuggles into his wife.

"What if we got you some of those period pants?"

Eugene stares at Emma and from the expression on his face, Emma can see he has no clue what she is talking about.

"They're underwear that you can wear on your period and you don't have to wear a pad, tampon or cup as it's meant to be super absorbent. They came up as an advert on Facebook or Instagram or something. But the ones I saw had boxers and if I remember correctly, they had a trans model wearing a few different pairs. But anyway, you wear a pair a day and just wash them afterwards; as you would with any pair of underwear and voila! No more pads etc. They're also mean to be better for the environment because you don't bin them. I meant to get myself some but, as usual, I kind of forgot."

And with those words, it was as if Eugene's whole world had changed. "Those exist? And they don't get ruined?"

"That's the whole point, baby. Does that sound like something you'd like to try? If you like the designs and styles?"

"I'd love to." He kisses Emma on the lips.

They spent what's left of their evening, on the sofa watching episodes of Catfish. Emma had gotten Eugene into it by making him watch the show with her, but it quickly became one of his guilty pleasures. He was still apprehensive about his time of the month, but hopefully they could get the underwear quickly and that would make it slightly better. Even though he'd cried multiple times today, he wasn't sure that he'd ever felt closer to Emma; walls had been broken down and deeper bonds had been made. He'd shared more of his worries with her and she'd made him feel nothing other than heard, loved and accepted.


	4. Chapter 4 - Granny and Zelena

**Chapter 4 – Granny and Zelena**

* * *

_"I'm the boy that was born as a girl, and has to prove to myself that every day that I'm man enough for the world"_

* * *

A week after their shared shower, Eugene's period had come and gone. They found a few pairs of period underwear that Emma had been talking about and they had arrived just in time. He'd gone for plain black as he wasn't constantly reminded that it was happening and that had made the whole ordeal much better.

At least once a day without fail, Emma would tell him how handsome he was, or other things. They'd even shared another shower after the somewhat success of the one the previous one. It had gone more or less the same way, but that didn't matter. Emma respected his boundaries and afterwards, the pair had made out like teenagers before falling asleep in each other's arms.

After shark week was over, Eugene decided that it was definitely time for him to get his hair cut in a masculine style. He felt awful about breaking down on Emma like he had, but it had only made him lower the walls he'd rebuilt. He'd discussed with Emma in depth about who he wanted to cut it as the local barber still hadn't come around, even after all these years, of the so called 'Evil Queen' being good and well liked. The hairdresser didn't know how to cut short hair as they'd learnt when Snow had first been in for a hair cut since the curse broke, causing her hair to start growing again, and it had gone horribly wrong. Since then, she'd had to go to the barbers, which had been no problem as he was still loyal to Snow White.

He'd decided to ask Eugenia to cut his hair, though it also scared him. Would she like his name being so close to hers?... Would she even accept him?... So this was how he found himself, in Granny's after a nice, late lunch with Emma waiting for Granny to finish work for the day.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" Granny asks as she takes off her apron.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Granny simply nods and takes Eugene into the back, away from prying ears of her customers.

"I don't really know how to ask…" The speech he'd had planned has gone out of his mind and he is left a nervous mess.

"Out with it child" Her tone is harsh, though playful.

"I was hoping that you could cut my hair for me?" He can't meet her gaze as he speaks.

"What happened to the hairdresser down the street?"

"She doesn't cut short hair… You know what she did to Snow… And the barber won't go anyway near me… Even after all these years…"

"How short do you want it?"

"I've got some pictures for a reference if that helps? I don't know how to explain it…"

"Why the sudden change? You can always tell me to shut up, just don't you use your magic on me or there will be hell to pay." Granny chuckles to herself.

"I've only told three people so I'm sorry if I'm not overly articulate…"

"That's alright my dear, let's head upstairs and I'll get my scissors out. Then you can show me the pictures and we can talk."

The pair head upstairs, neither saying a word, their footsteps and general chatter from the diner the only sounds they can hear.

Eugene sits on a chair in front of the mirror and can't wait for his reflection to reflect back at him who he really is. This is one of the final steps and despite his nerves he's excited.

"Alright then child, talk to me. I can see it in your face that you're not telling me something. You were always easy for me to read, even as a little girl" He physically cringes at the word 'girl', which Granny notices and gives him a look as if to say 'get on with it'.

"I'm a man" He whispers and once the words were out of his mouth, a weight felt lifted off his shoulders. Granny says nothing though, her face doesn't show a reaction, just tilts her head slightly and cocking her right eyebrow, indicating for him to continue as she starts to brush his shoulder length chestnut hair.

As the brush goes softly through his hair, he starts to relax and gives Granny the Cliff Notes version of everything he'd been feeling and what has happened since coming out to Emma. Granny stays silent, just listening to what he's saying.

"Well, my child, it sounds like you've been struggling for a while. But I'm glad Emma and Henry have been so accepting and loving. You deserve to be surrounded by so much love."

"You're not disgusted?" His voice quivering slightly.

"Of course not my dear. If this is who you are, then this is who you are. Even after all these years you know I still care for you as my child an all I've ever wanted for you is to be happy." She kisses his hair softly and his eyes well with tears.

"Can I ask you a question? Well, two actually"

"Of course you can Granny" Is all he says, smiling at her in the reflection of the mirror.

"Have you picked a new name I should call you by?"

He blushes. "Yes, I have"

"Are you going to tell me then, you silly child?" She chuckles under her breath.

"Eugene" He whispers, unable to have his eyes meet hers. Yet again, she says nothing, just looks at him and urges him to continue. "You know it was my grandfather's name. And it sounded similar to yours, Granny. You were like a mother to me when I was younger, and I wanted to honour both of you."

"I like it, Eugene" is all she says, though her smile reaches her ears and her eyes sparkle with joy and pride. "Eugene" She says again, tasting the name on her lips just as Emma had done when she first heard his name.

"What was your other question?" He asks after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Why don't you just use that magic of yours to cut your hair?"

"Cora." Is all he says, his tone clear he doesn't want to discuss it any further now and Granny doesn't push it.

"So, what are we doing with this hair then?" she asks with a smile.

Eugene summons the images he'd printed from his bag, showing Granny with a few images of men with cropped hair on the top, slightly floppy but still able to be styled smartly for work, and short back and sides. Without anything else said, Eugenia starts his haircut by wetting his hair before she starts snipping at it.

As his hair gets shorter and shorter, the previously long locks falling to the floor around his body. The more hair falls to the floor, the bigger his smile becomes. Granny's actions are gentle and send a warm tingle down his spine.

Once finished, he jumps out of the chair, curls of hair falling to the floor and gives Granny one of the biggest hugs he is able to do. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" He says, his eyes brimming with tears as he repeats those two words over and over.

"You're more than welcome, my son" Granny's eyes also fill with tears.

Those two words cause Eugene to crumble into the old woman's warm and loving embrace. "I don't think you have any idea how much those words mean to me" he mutters into the crook of her neck as he squeezes her tighter and tighter.

The two embrace until there's a knock at the door from Ruby. "Granny?" she calls. Granny looks at Eugene as if to ask if she can come in. He knows what she's asking without her having to speak and shakes his head from side to side. He feels stupid but he wants Emma and Henry to be the next people to see his hair.

"Give me a sec Ruby" she calls back. With one last whispered thank you, a hug and a kiss on the cheek; Eugene is surrounded by a swirl of purple smoke as he uses magic to teleport himself back to the mansion to wait for his wife and son, leaving Granny in the room by herself with a smile on her face at just how happy Eugene looked. He'd always had a special place in her heart, even when she was on Snow's side during the war in the Enchanted Forest. The look when his hair was finished was the most carefree she'd ever seen him and she was honoured to be a part of making him so happy. Once the last of the smoke had dissolved into the air, she heads out of the room to see what her Granddaughter was after.

* * *

Once home, Eugene goes around the house with a huge smile on his face. He keeps running his fingers through his cropped hair, relishing how it feels to his fingertips. Every time he passes a reflective surface, he can't help but spend a few minutes checking it out, beaming at his reflection as he does so. He'd never been a fan of looking in the mirror but now with his hair short, his chest binded and his body wearing male clothes; he can now actually look at himself and not want to break the mirror.

He hums along to the Latin music and dances around the kitchen as he starts to prepare a special dinner for his family of marinated pork with vegetables; one of Henry and Emma's favourites. As he puts the meat to one side to marinade, the doorbell rings and his heart falls. It can't be Emma or Henry as they have keys, so his mind starts to wander about who could be outside his front door.

The doorbell rings again, breaking him from his worrisome thoughts. He goes to answer the door, before catching a glance of his reflection and stopping. He couldn't just open the door dressed in his shirt and trousers, especially with his short hair and binder.

The brunette man paces backwards and forwards in front of the door as he contemplates what he should do. Anxiety gets the better of him and he decides to hide behind the door and pretend he's not in so that whoever is on the other side of the door will give up and come back later.

Carefully, he slides his back down the door until he is sat on the cool marble floor with his back pressed against the wood of the door. With his head between his knees, he takes a few deep breaths as he tries to ground himself which slowly calms his racing heart. That only lasts for so long though, as his phone vibrates with a text, which he reads and begins to panic once again.

Zelena: I know you're home! Let me in! Z xxx

Zelena: Your favourite sister wants to come and talk. Xx

The banging continues, which only increases his anxiety. When he still doesn't open the door, Zelena continues to text him.

Zelena: REGINA!

Zelena: You can't ignore me forever Reggie! I can see you reading these messages!

The first time his sister called him Reggie, he had smiled the biggest goofiest grin. Zelena had remained unaware of why that name had caused her sibling so much joy, but she tried to use it as often as she could. Thankfully for Eugene, Reggie is a neutral name, although more typically associated with men.

Zelena: I'm not going away. You know I can't poof myself into your house, but I will sit outside it until you stop ignoring me.

Eugene had never been happier that he'd put a protection spell around the house which only allowed for either himself or Emma to use magic to enter their house, and everyone else (aside from Henry) could only enter if they had been let in by any member of their small family. This had been done ages ago to protect them all and Eugene hadn't changed it.

He decides to text Zelena, not feeling able to face his sister which makes him feel bad but the thought of Zelena reacting badly due to the general attitudes towards transgender people in the Enchanted Forest and in Oz. Having their relationship send back to how it was when they first met would be the worst possible thing that could happen. Between the two of them, they'd both come so far both with their relationship and personally.

Reggiee: If I talk through the door will you listen? I'm not feeling up to having visitors at the moment xx

Zelena: Sure thang, Genie. What's up? Xx

Reggie: I don't really know to say this… I'm scared to tell you… xx

Zelena: You can tell me anything, sis, I'll still love you xx

Reggie: I'm worried you won't and that's part of the issue… xx

Zelena: Nothing you could tell me would make me not love you any less. You're my sister and nothing can pull us apart. Xx

Each time Zelena types 'sister', or his birth name, it is as if someone is putting a knife to his heart which was being twisted with each word. He knew it wasn't Zelena's fault, it's not like she knew, but it still hurt. He'd been in his own bubble of acceptance with Emma and Henry where he could finally put down his walls and ignore Storybrooke.

Zelena: Are you still there Regina? Xx

Zelena's text comes through after 5 minutes of him staring at his phone as he thinks about what to write next.

Reggie: Yeah, I just wasn't expecting to tell you this today so I'm stalling.. xx

Zelena: Stop stalling! It won't help anything. Are you in trouble? Do you need medical assistance? xx

Reggie: Everything's fine. It's not that kind of thing. xx

Zelena: Do I need to go kill anyone? I know I stopped being as wicked but I can always revert back to my greener days if you need me too xx

Reggie: There's no need for murder, I promise. xx

Zelena: Then what's up? xx

Reggie: I have something important to tell you. But I'm scared... xx

Zelena: Hey! I know used to be totally wicked, but I'm not that scary! ;p xx

Reggie: ... Please. Be serious..

Zelena: Just tell me. On the count of three? xx

Thinking for a moment before responding, and taking a few seconds to collect himself, he gives Zelena the green light to go ahead with her idea.

Reggie: Ok.. xx

Zelena: 1...

Zelena: 2...

Zelena: 3...

Zelena. Go! (love you) xx

Eugene types his message and sends it as soon as he's typed the message.

Reggie: I'm transgender. I'm a man.

As soon as he's sent it, his heart pounds so loudly he can hear it ringing in his ears. Time seems to slow down, every second feeling as if an hour had passed instead. He's so spaced out that he misses his sister's replies.

Zelena: I love you :* xxx

Zelena: Can we talk face to face? I have questions. But I love and support you no matter what xxx

Zelena: Are you okay? xxx

Only when his sister bangs on the door again, is Eugene snapped back into reality. He reads her messages and although his heart is still beating rapidly in his chest, his levels of anxiety have lowered slightly, now that everything is out in the open.

He stands up slowly, using the thick wooden door to steady himself as his legs shake underneath him, threatening to give way underneath him. Slowly, he opens the door, afraid to meet his sister's gaze.

When Zelena first sees her brother, knowing that he is her brother, her jaw drops. "Holy hell Reggie! You look great! Your hair looks so good!" Zelena runs towards him and wraps him in her in a tight embrace. "Okay, I should really shut up!"

The siblings head to the kitchen, where Eugene started to make them both a cup of tea. "I know you've got questions, so please; ask me anything. I'll try to answer as best I can."

"What should I call you now? And what pronouns do you want me to use?"

"I've chosen the name Eugene and Emma has been using that for the last few months and I feel like it fits me really well, much better than my old name did; although they mean similar things. And my pronouns are male ones, just he and him."

"Well then, Eugene. I really like that name. It looks good on you!"

The smile across her brother's face is infinitely bigger and better than when she called him Reggie.

The two continue to talk, discussing all areas of Eugene's transition; including why he hadn't just used magic to change his body to fit his brain. When he mentioned what Cora had done all those years ago, Zelena's jaw visibly tightened, but the redheaded witch remained calm and diverted the conversation to help not upset her brother.

After the conversation moves on to more general and lighter topics, Eugene feels more relaxed and can enjoy catching up with his sister. Then, it hits him that he's been brushing her off for the last few months, particularly after coming out to Emma. He'd been giving the excuse of being busy, or that he wasn't feeling well. He thinks that it's probably partly because subconsciously, he was pushing away (as well as everyone else apart from her wife and son) due to him finally being gendered correctly, and by venturing out of the safe bubble he created will just hurt him when he would be misgendered.

Eugene appologises to his sister for doing that before Zelena leaves the house. Zelena just hugs her bother after he explains why he did what he did and when they part, Eugene feels as if a weight similar to a tonne of bricks has been lifted off his chest, and he can breathe easier.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Emma hollers as she opens the front door to the mansion.

"I'm home too, dad" Henry calls after his mother.

"What have I told you two about shouting in the house" Eugene says walking out of the kitchen dressed in a pair of black trousers and an oversized white shirt with dark and light blue vertical stripes which hides his chest.

As soon Emma sees him and his new haircut, she stops and stares. A wave of pleasure shoots straight to her core at the sight of his hair. "Are you okay mum?" Henry asks, looking between his dad, who has a smile on his face and his mum whose mouth is agape.

"What? Um… yeah. Sorry." Emma fumbles, unable to meet Eugene's eyes; meaning she misses the smirk on the brunette's face.

"Go and start your homework Henry, I'll call you down when dinner is ready and then if you've finished your homework then maybe we can watch one of your superhero films." Without another word, Henry rushes up the stairs, two at a time, Eugene is too focused on Emma to tell him off.

"Do you like it?" He asks, once he hears Henry's bedroom door shut.

"I love it" Emma laces her finger through his newly cropped hair. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing! I almost don't recognise myself; but it feels so good. I look more like me."

"Oh, Zelena came over earlier, by the way. So she knows. But it went so well and we just talked; it was great. I've really missed her. I did joke that maybe if I'd known she was coming over, that I would have baked her a cake or something more creative to tell her - you know how she has a flare for the dramatic!"

"That's so great, it really is. I'm so happy for you."

"It feels really good. I feel really good. My chest looks good, my clothes look good on my body, my hair looks and feels great. I think this is the most gender euphoria that I've ever felt."

The confidence on her husband's face and how he is carrying himself stirs something within Emma and she pushes him against the nearby wall. Once again, she runs her fingers through Eugene's new hair, grabbing at it as she crashes her lips against her husbands. "God… you look… so fucking good…" she mutters in between kisses.

Eugene moans softly into the kiss, pulling Emma towards him by fisting her red leather jacket in his hands. "Why don't you show me how much you like my hair after we eat dinner?" he whispers "I wouldn't be opposed to continuing this later."

"Damn you... Can't we forgo dinner and continue this now?" Emma pouts.

"I made lasagna. Are you so sure about that?!" He winks playfully.

"Okay then, you got me! Lasagna, then continuing where this is going. Just try and stop me!"

"Of course, Miss Swan." Eugene says flirtatiously, before leaving ducking under Emma's arm and heading off to the kitchen to finish their family's dinner. When he walks, he's still surprised as to just how much a haircut can affect his confidence and he loves it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Neal and the Charmings

**Chapter 5 - Neal and the Charmings**

* * *

_Those that matter don't mind; and those that mind, don't matter_

* * *

One thing Eugene had learnt over the last month or so was that coming out was exhausting; and coming out to Zelena was no different. Being emotionally drained resulted in Emma and Eugene sleeping in, though Emma needed no encouragement to sleep in. Both of them were woken up by the doorbell loudly ringing.

Groggily, Eugene opens his eyes and when realising it is Snow's signature ring on the doorbell throwing his head back on his pillow. "Shiiiit!" he groans. "Emma! Emma wake up!"

Being shaken awake by her husband wakes the blonde up, much to her frustration. "What?!" she groans.

"That's your mother's doorbell ring that won't shut up, because apparently we forgot that we said we'd look after Neal today for your parents."

Emma's eyes grow almost comically wide "Fuuuuuuuck! How could we forget this?"

"It's all my fault… I was so exhausted after yesterday that it completely slipped my min—" Realisation washes over his face and his left hand reaches up to his head and his fingers run through his hair. "What do I do Emma? How am I supposed to explain this to your parents? And to Neal? What do I do? I can't do this…"

Turning to face his husband, Emma takes both his hands in hers. "Here's what we're going to do; first you're going to give me a kiss good morning and then I am going to throw on some clothes and greet my mother. Whilst I'm doing that, you're going to get that cute butt of yours ready and dressed however you want to and whether that be the clothes you've been wearing around the home with just me and the kid or something like what you used to where, it doesn't matter. I will still love you and you will still be the most handsome guy in the entire town. Nay, the world. Once you feel as though you're ready, you can come down and we can talk to Neal if you want or if he asks any questions about your clothes and or awesome and rather sexy hair, though obviously he'll just think it's super cool. That kid thinks anything you do is cool and I'm sure he'll be after a matching cut the next time he has to go to the barbers. We can have a nice day with Neal and Henry, if he comes back from friend's house, and when we drop Neal back with my parents, you can talk to them if you want to. But there is absolutely no pressure on you to do so either way." He pauses to breathe and let Eugene digest everything he just said "Now, are you ready to go see Neal? You might have to be quick because he might run up to greet you; you know how much he loves you"

"But what if he doesn't like me like this? What if Snow or Charming don't? And they won't let me see him again? What if—"

"Let's take one thing at a time, yeah?"

"Okay"

"Now, where's my good morning kiss?" Emma playfully punches the brunette in the shoulder before their lips meet in a soft kiss.

"Thank you" he says, their lips still slightly touching. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

"I love you too" Emma smiles, "But you won't have to find out because I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, Mills."

"Excuse me, I think you'll find it's Swan-Mills" he says with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, how could I forget! Now, I'm going to change and greet my mother and brother. But don't worry, I'll send Snow packing before you come down." And with one last kiss, Emma gets out of bed.

It takes ten minutes for Eugene to get himself ready. Getting his hair to cooperate was more of a challenge than he thought and no matter what he did, he couldn't make it look exactly as he wanted to. Eventually, he gave up and left it how it was, before straightening the collar on his shirt once more and heading downstairs with his heart pounding so loudly that he could hear and feel it in his ears.

The sound of Neal running around downstairs filled him with both joy and fear, but when he heard the little boy calling him by his birth name, he knows he can't stay upstairs hiding forever. With a deep breath, he heads down the stairs, gripping the banister as he moves to stop his legs from giving out from underneath him as his whole body shakes.

"Ginaaa!" Neal shouts as soon as he sees him, which makes him feel a wave of dysphoria but also a conflicting warmth with the pure joy on Neal's face when he saw him.

"Well hello there! It's my favourite Charming!" He says, scooping up the five year old boy up into a tight hug.

"I your favewout?"

"Of course you are" He kisses him on his little nose.

"Hey!" Emma calls from the other room, "What about me?"

"How could Neal not possibly be my favourite? I mean, look at his gorgeous face" Eugene says with a wink directed at Emma.

Neal puts his chubby little hands on Eugene's freshly cropped hair, as if only just realising that it is now short. "What happened to your hair Gina? Where did it go?"

"I got it cut"

"Like when daddy takes me and the man with the swissors?"

"Exactly like that, Neal."

"Why is it like my hairs?"

He knew this was coming, but it panicked him none the less. "Because, I wanted it short." He said, trying to delay having this conversation, even if just for a few seconds.

"But why?"

"Can we go sit down Neal? I have something to tell you."

"Are you leaving me? Are you dyin'? I don't want you to go." Neal's eyes started to fill tears as he wrapped his chubby arms around Eugene's neck.

Lightly kissing Neal's rosy cheek before wiping the tears from his ears, he whispers into the boy's ear "Of course I'm not going to leave you, my little prince. I promise I'll always be here for you."

"Den what?"

Eugene sits on the sofa, Emma by his side. When he tries to sit Neal on his other side, the little boy won't leave his lap, so he just moves him further back on his leg so they can make eye contact as he talks.

With Emma's hand gently on his back, he feels safe and loved and starts to talk.

"Well Neal, I cut my hair because I'm not a girl; I'm a boy."

As freeing as it feels to speak about this, Eugene's heart is pounding in his chest so loudly he feels it might explode. Neal's face washes with confusion as he tries to understand what was just said.

"But you're Queen Gina…"

"That's someone I pretended to be because I was scared to be myself."

When Neal starts to pull away from him, Eugene panics. "So, you never liked me? You lied?"

He pulls the small boy to his chest and starts to stroke his hair, aware of Emma's hand rubbing small circles on his back to comfort him. "Of course not, my dear boy. It's just that, my body was born as a girl, but my brain was born as a boy's brain. That's all I lied about. I definitely love you a lot. Remember, you're my favourite!"

"Someone made a mistake?" Neal asked, pulling back to once again look Eugene in the eyes.

"I guess they did sweetie…"

After a pause, Emma chimes in "But Neal, this doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with having a boy brain and a girl body, or a girl brain and a boy body. It's just how people are born; they can't change it. Do you understand?"

He nods "I have a boy body, and a boy brain. Does Emmy have a girl body and girl brain?"

"She does, sweetie."

"So someone switched your body?"

This makes both Eugene and Emma chuckle "Kind of"

"If you're a boy, why do you have a girl name?"

"Because when I was born, they saw my girl body and named me Regina. No one asked me if I was a girl or a boy."

"Do I still call you Gina? Are you still a queen?" His eyes are wide with curiosity. Eugene had been fearful that Neal would run away and never return, but his reaction had been quite the opposite.

"I have another name; a boy name. So Emma, Auntie Zelena and some other people call me that. And I was called queen, but I should be called king. But I'm the mayor now."

"Can I call you that? What is it?"

"I'd love it if you did. It's Eugene."

"Oogene?"

"Almost sweetie, Ee-uu-gee-ne"

"Genie!"

He chuckles once again "That'll do." A smile spreads across his face, one which is matched by both Emma and Neal.

"Can we play now?" Neal asks, with pure childlike joy spread across his face. As soon as both Eugene and Emma nod their heads, he jumps off the brunette's lap and goes straight for the box of Lego that he knows is kept under the coffee table next to the sofa.

"That went better than I expected" Eugene whispers to Emma, the smile still present on his face. "I don't know how much he actually understood, or what he'll remember but I'm so happy that he took it well."

"I'm so proud of you" the blonde whispers back but before they can say anything else, Neal calls for both of them to come play with him.

* * *

Time with Neal flew by. Henry came home from his friend's house and joined them. Together, the four of them created a castle. When Neal handed Eugene a male Lego figure, with cropped brown hair and a crown and said "it you", his eyes filled with tears but quickly wiped them away before the little boy could see.

Neal had tried his best to use Eugene's name, but sometimes ended saying 'Gina' instead of 'Genie', but he'd look at Eugene and remember before correcting himself. After each time he had to correct himself, he would run up to him to give him a quick hug without saying anything before returning to building the castle. The same thing happened with male pronouns and each time he went to apologetically hug Eugene; he'd get a brief hug back which let him know that it was okay and that he wasn't angry or upset with him.

When it was time to head home, Neal clung to Eugene as if his life depended on it and only releases him when he is reassured that he'll see both of them soon. The young boy reluctantly gets into the black Mercedes, still upset that he has to leave his sister and her husband.

Neal isn't the only one upset to leave the mayoral mansion. Eugene is practically bricking it, though he wouldn't say anything; especially in front of Neal. Regardless, he drives without taking the long route or driving as slowly as he possibly can. He needs to get this over and done with and when they reach the Charming's loft, he puts on a brave face, gets Neal out of the car and goes off to face Emma's parents.

* * *

"Oh my god Regina, what on earth did you do to your hair? And what on earth are you wearing?" Snow said as soon as she opened the door to Eugene, Emma and Neal. "Oh my god, have you decided to become one of those butch lesbians? Her tone was judgmental, which made him falter.

Thankfully, Neal comes to his rescue. "I love it mummy. I wanna get my hair like dat! Den we match!"

Before Snow can respond to her son's words, he runs past her into the house. "Emmy! Genie! Come play with my cars!"

"Maybe later sweetie" Eugene calls into the house, "I just need to talk to your mummy and daddy first, remember?"

"Oh yeah" He nods, smiles and sits on the floor, running the cars around on the carpet.

"You need to talk to us? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to tell you guys something. Is David around?"

"DAVID!" Snow shouts into the apartment, and her husband scuttled out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

The adults head to the kitchen, so Snow can continue to cook dinner for her family, leaving Neal in the corner of the sitting room with his cars. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Snow asks but looking at Emma as she peels a carrot.

"It's not me that has something to say, Mum." She says, looking at her husband and holding his hand in support.

"What's up then, Regina?" David asks, "Is everything okay?"

He takes deep breath "Well… there's no simple way to put this but, I'm transgender. I don't know if you even know that what that is, people like me weren't open about this back in the Enchanted Forest. It means that I am a man, not a woman." It looked as if Snow couldn't work out whether to shout, cry or just start talking; her facial expressions kept changing. Once again, now the damn had been opened, he continued, not wanting to stop talking. "So that's why I've cut my hair, and I'm wearing the clothes that I am. I am not a quote unquote butch lesbian as you just suggested Snow, I am a man. I have been hiding this part of my life for so long, but I can't anymore. It's not fair on me, or to my family and friends."

"No, no, no. That's not a real thing." The first words out of Snow's mouth feel like a knife to the heart. Tears fill his eyes, which he quickly tries to blink them away and digs his nails into the palm that is not in contact with his wife's hand. He opens his mouth, but no words come out for fear of his voice breaking so he shuts his mouth again.

"It is mum. Now, I have no idea what life was like back in the Enchanted Forest, and honestly based on what I've heard; I'm glad. Women were treated as property and sold off to the highest bidder, people didn't have running water or enough food to eat and god forbid people were in gay or lesbian relationships. They were shunned and being found out could result in their death and I never want to live in a place like that. Transgender people have existed since humans evolved and it's completely normal and natural so don't say bullshit like that."

A mix of anger, disappointment and disgust washes over Snow's face; her nose crinkles, her brow furrows and her whole body retracts in repulsion. Trying to save face, and presumably so she didn't have to look at either Emma or Eugene, she turns so her back is towards them and busies herself with cooking dinner.

"Oh for fucks sake" Emma mutters under her breath, frustration clear in her voice.

David awkwardly shuffles around, unsure of what to do or say, or where to look.

"Do you have a problem with it too, David?"

"I don't understand it" he says, causing both Eugene and Emma's faces to fall further. "But that doesn't mean that I have an issue with it." He hurries, which relaxes the other two, before looking at Eugene "What do I need to do? What can I do?"

"I'd like it if you use masculine pronouns; that's he/him pronouns as well as male words to describe me. Also, to use the name I chose for myself; Eugene."

David nods at his words, whilst Snow just huffs and turns away from David before leaving the apartment, making sure to shut the door harshly on her way out.

"Just to say, as he's too polite to say it, but these things aren't negotiable. Mistakes will be made; trust me, I know. But as long as you try, that's all that matters."

"I can work with that. I know I'll make mistakes, but I promise I'll try my best."

"That's all I can ask. Thank you, David. Really, thank you." Eugene says, putting out his hand for him to shake, which is reciprocated with both men smiling.

"I'll talk to Snow, I promise. You know she's stuck in her ways, but I hope with time, she'll change her mind. She's done that before. But don't worry, I won't let her disrespect you."

Neal wanders up to the remaining adults, putting his arms up for Eugene to pick him up and cuddle him. "Where did mummy go?"

Neither Eugene nor Emma could work out how to respond to his innocent question, but thankfully David answers for them. "Mummy went to get some fresh air Neal."

"Was she sad that Gina isn't Gina anymore?"

"She just doesn't understand."

"It's not hard. Gina is now Genie and is now a boy like me! Maybe I should essplain it because it's easy!"

"Maybe you should, Neal" Eugene says, pulling the precious little boy closer to him in a tighter hug.

"You just have a boy brain but a girl body. Why is mummy confused?"

"Some people just don't like people like me Neal. But I'll talk to her again okay? And so will Daddy, and you can too because I know you're very clever, aren't you?"

"I'm the smartest!" The little boy says, with pride clear on his face.

"That you are." Eugene smiles, his eyes tearing up. He quickly wipes them away before the little boy could see just how upset he is. "I'm going to have to head home now Neal. But I'll see you soon, remember? You can come for dinner soon with me, Emma and Henry." She adds quickly when Neal's face falls at the news.

"Can you say goodbye to Emma and Re-Eugene" David corrects himself "And then go wash your hands, like a big boy? Then come down and we'll make some pasta for dinner."

"With cheese?" Neal's eyes light up and he starts bouncing around and when his dad nods his head, he wraps his arms around Emma, then Eugene. "Love ooo Genie!" he says before running up the stairs to the bathroom.

"What am I then?! Chopped liver?!" Emma chuckles, squeezing her husband's hand as both Eugene and David laugh.

"We'll head home now and leave you for your dinner. Thank you, David. It means a lot." With a small smile, Eugene leaves the house, allowing for Emma to say her goodbyes.

"I'll talk to your mother, I promise. I know Eugene isn't good at expressing his emotions, he never has been so I know Snow's words hurt a lot more than he let on. You go after him, I'll take care of things here. You heard Neal as well, he'll talk to your mum. We'll talk about everything in a few days, okay? Your mother will need some time to calm down, you know how she gets… Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye dad" With a quick hug and a cheeky grin, Emma leaves the house to join her husband in the car.

* * *

The entire journey back from Snow and David's, Eugene was silent. He'd let Emma drive his car which only solidified just how bad he was feeling. The blonde couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her husband this upset and angry.

Emma drove home as fast as she could, refusing to go over the speed limit because she knew Eugene would murder her if she so much as put one tiny scratch on his pride and joy.

Ten minutes after leaving the Charmings', Emma pulls up into the mayoral mansion and turns off the engine. The two sit in silence for a few minutes before Eugene bursts into tears, slamming his hands into the dashboard.

Emma lets him cry, letting him get out the emotions he kept carefully hidden in front of the Charmings.

The tears streaming down his face were thick and hot, and as they travelled down his face from his eyes to his, over his cheeks which are now flushed a deep, although somewhat blotchy, red. The tears drip off his face onto his shirt, leaving puddles which only grow with each tear.

"I knew Snow wasn't going to react well." He whispered in between sobs. His body is becoming so dehydrated because of his crying that his voice has started to sound croaky. "But, I didn't imagine that she'd be… quite this bad… She couldn't even look at me. The look she gave me before she turned away was even worse than when she named me the 'Evil Queen'." The more he spoke, the more frantic his voice became and the harder his tears fell. To try to stop the tears streaming down his face, and to help ground him, he digs his fingernails into the palms of his hands. He knows he shouldn't do this, it's a form of self harm and he's come so far from regularly harming himself, but this grounds him and at this point in time, he doesn't care. If he was alone, he'd probably have done a lot worse than simply dig his nails into his palms.

A few seconds later, he has calmed himself enough to talk clearer and not choke on his own breaths. "Even when Snow thought I was the worst person on the planet - and I know I was an awful person back then - but how can me being who I am be worse than who I used to be. How is that worse than some facade fueled by anger and hatred towards myself and the outside world? I just don't get it. I understand that things like this sometimes take time to properly understand, but I was just hopeful that she'd react similar to when we told her that we were dating; even if she didn't fully understand at the time, but she loved both of us and just wanted us to be happy."

"Oh baby" Emma says as she climbs over the gear stick and balances herself on the edge of the seat and wraps her arms around him, gently pulling his hands into hers to stop his nails from making small cuts in his palms.

The blonde runs her hands through her husband's cropped hair, lightly massaging his scalp to help attempt to centre him. "I've got you. Let's head inside, okay?"

Eugene nods, freeing one of his hands to wipe his eyes before slowly detaching himself from Emma's warm and comforting embrace.

Slowly, the two head into their house; Emma rubbing Eugene's back in small slow circles. The pair make it to the sofa before Eugene collapses onto it as sobs take over his body.

Curled on the sofa, knees against his chest, the mayor looks smaller than Emma has ever seen him before. Despite his small stature, the way he presents and carries himself, it's easy to forget he isn't actually that tall.

"Is-Is this even worth it?" Eugene mumbles, so quietly Emma almost missed it.

"Is what worth it, baby?" Emma asks, sitting down onto the sofa before taking one of his hands in hers and squeezing it lightly.

"All of this. Coming out. Not hiding anymore. Snow has so much sway over the town still and I know that people will just react like her. Is it worth it?"

"Of course it's worth it Gene. If it's what you want, then of course it's worth it. I know my mum is an idiot for reacting the way she did and if anyone says anything to you, then I'll arrest them for a hate crime or something. But I'll talk to mum, and dad says he'll talk to her too. You shouldn't hide who you are, just because people are ignorant. You have no reason to hide who you are. Just remember that Henry, Zelena, Granny, Ruby and I support you. There will be plenty of other people who support you. Granny could always ban people from her diner! But seriously, don't hide who you are for anyone else."

"But it would be easier and less stressful if I just grow my hair out and go back to wearing my skirts so I don't have to deal with people's comments and stares."

"But, would you be happy? That's what matters"

"No. But I'm not happy at the moment, so why does it matter?"

Emma's heart falls. "Why aren't you happy Eugene?"

"I don't know" he mumbles, turning his face away from his wife's gaze. His tears have subsided once again.

"Can you try to explain? I want to help you; there's nothing I want more in this world than for you to be happy. But I need you to talk to me because otherwise I can't try to make things better."

"It's just hard" Euegne responds softly, head buried in a cushion. "I'm still not used to people caring about me or my happiness, let alone when I'm not hiding who I am. I know we've been dating and then been married for years, but I've spent so many years hating everything about myself, so being open still doesn't come easily."

Emma shuffles her husband slightly forward on the sofa to create a space for her behind him. She climbs behind her husband and wraps her arms around his slender frame and squeezing him tightly, one hand rubbing small circles over his back.

Having his wife wrap him in her strong arms has always calmed Eugene down. It calms him down enough to talk and when he starts, he can't stop. "I just hate my body. It never looks right. My chest is always too lumpy and in my darkest moments I've even been jealous of Henry. I hate myself even more when those thoughts enter my mind, but I can't help it. I shouldn't be jealous of my 15 year old son for him starting to grow a mustache, or even for being able to grow one. My chest won't be flat like his, unless I have surgery, and part of my brain won't let me forget it. The first time I heard Henry's voice break, I cried. He thought it was just because he was growing up, which truthfully, it was partially. But, that's something I should have experienced growing up, but I didn't.

I think I'll be happier if I get hormones and surgery. But I'm also completely aware that those things won't magically make me completely. However, having my body match how I know it should like will make general life easier. It'll at least reduce the number of days I can't even leave the house because my dysphoria is so bad." He pauses for breath and squeezes Emma's hand that's wrapped around his waist.

"I don't really know what I want you to do, just support me how you have been because I know I may not act like it but you've made everything so much better and I don't think I'd be where I am, or even here if it wasn't for how loving and accepting you've been. Every time you call me handsome, rock up unexpectedly at my work with lunch or just to say hi or anything really..., it reminds me that I'm loved and that makes everything better."

Emma squeezes him tighter, misty eyed and presses a kiss against the base of his neck. She opens her mouth to respond but Henry's calls from the top of the stairs interrupt her. "Ma? Dad? Are you guys downstairs?"

"I can send him away if you want" Emma whispers to the brunette "If you're not up for seeing him."

"No, let him in. I want to hug my two favourite people. That'll make the memory of what happened earlier fade and seem less significant. But you call him, I hate the way my voice sounds and raising my voice is only going to make me feel worse…"

"Don't worry, baby." She whispers and after a quick squeeze, Emma turns her head and shouts up to their son "We're in the sitting room Hen. Are you going to come down?"

Henry doesn't respond, but his parents hear him running down the stairs and they both shuffle around to sit up, but Emma makes sure to keep her arms around Eugene's shoulders.

Henry, seeing the tear stains on his dad's face, sits next to him and wraps his arms around him. "Are you okay, dad?"

In the past, Eugene wouldn't have shared his emotions with his son but in the last couple of years, he's been working on becoming more open with both his son and his wife. Plus, something always stirs deep within him when Henry calls him dad. It's something he's wanted for so long and never thought in a million lifetimes he'd get to hear; and for him to actually get called dad, warms his heart.

He rests his head on Henry's shoulder, Emma's arm still around his shoulder. "Not really, my little prince. When we dropped Neal off, I came out to Charming and Snow... and... well... Snow reacted how I assumed she would..."

"Then she'd an idiot. We love you no matter what, don't we Ma?"

"Of course we do. No matter what my mother or anyone else says. We'll love and support you forever."

"People who matter to you, Dad, don't matter. And those that care about you, don't mind, as long as you're happy. That's all we want you to be; happy."

"I love you both, I really do. So very much and I know just how lucky I am to have you both in my life."

That's how they spent the rest of the evening, Eugene in between the two people who care about him most in the world. People may not agree with how he feels and how he is going to continue to live his life, but with the love and support of his family and as long as he remains true to himself, nothing else matters. He may not have been able to live as a king in the Enchanted Forest, but now, he can live as the man he was born to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed this fic. Due to time restraints, I had to cut some ideas but hopefully I'll write them as oneshots in the future.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter: euphoriccallie :)


End file.
